Many modern electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory can be volatile or non-volatile. Volatile memory loses its stored data when power is removed, whereas non-volatile memory retains its stored data even when power is removed. Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one promising candidate for next generation non-volatile memory due to its simple structure and CMOS logic compatible process technology. An RRAM cell includes a dielectric data storage layer having a variable resistance, which is placed between two electrodes.